


The legacy of a Leader - A Starts Cry

by ArtyCassy



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Clans, Death, F/M, Fiction, Friendship, Grief, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Themes of..., relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyCassy/pseuds/ArtyCassy
Summary: Tundraheart is a brand new Warrior of Riverclan, but receives a strange warning from the Medicine Cat, Cloverpond. As Riverclan struggles with the loss of Clanmates in the Great Hunger, Tundraheart begins to question if Cloverpond was just over exaggerating?





	1. A STAR'S CRY

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warrior Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464828) by Erin Hunter. 
  * Inspired by [Warrior Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464831) by Erin Hunter. 



> Hey! I have had this story in my mind for such a long time and it's such a great releif that I can finaly share it with everyone! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you would like to see the designs of the characters to help you picture them, I'll leave a link at the end for my devaintArt, in which throghout time I will add the designs of the characters. Now enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of New-leaf, and the end of a devistating Leaf-bare. RiverClan is grieving after the loss of many clanmates in the Great Hunger. Tundraheart, a new Warrior of RiverClan, can't accept her mother's death.

CHAPTER 1

A STAR'S CRY

The wind brushed against the leaves, the dusty morning air left a fragrance of tranquillity. Birds of the sky bathed their wings and feathers in the breeze as they soured the sky. The high oaks of the forest waved at each other with their branches, the rustling they made resembling a yawn. Below, among the ferns and the bushes was a clearing of grass, circled with bushes of thorns and shy pink flowers. At the end of the clearing, a golden, long- furred she-cat strode through the grass, her chin high and the morning sun forced it’s light through the trees and vegetation to reach her, to warm her back and make her fur shine with a yellow outline. Her golden eyes dilated as they landed on another younger cat, her pelt duller but clean, the ears pricked in apprehension for if something will attack her home. "You have done very well, Tundraheart" mewed the golden tabby.

"Thank you, Sunstar." Tundraheart replied after acknowledging she may speak after her vigil. "The night has been peaceful."

"Which is a good sign. The dawn patrol should have an easy morning, if the neighbours agree with me."

"They shall." Said Tundraheart heavily, failing to hide her yawn from her leader.

The silence was comforting, too comforting in fact, Tundraheart had a hard battle against sleep as the night was too calming, the air not cold, but nice.

"Your mother would be proud of you, and your father. You deserve a good rest." Sunstar continued, looking out through the forest. The birds sang, and the bugs chirped. Tundraheart guessed as she stared up at her leader that she was relishing it. Tundraheart got to her paws, dipping her head to her leader, leaving Sunstar to her thoughts. Just as Tundraheart made her way to the Warriors den, a long limbed black she-cat with orange patches stepped out, her green eyes squinting in a waking yawn. Her gaze landed on Tundraheart.

"Tundraheart! How are you?" The black she-cat called, bounding to her.

"I'm great, Juniperstem. The night was so quiet I felt like I was in my nest.”

"Well then, you deserve to sleep. When you wake, I can come with you and hunt as your first time being a Warrior."

"Sure!" She purred. Juniperstem nodded with a smile and padded off towards the Elder's den. Tundraheart ducked her head under the bracken and stepped into the Warrior's cave-like den.

 _ **My first time here as a Warrior! Oh, Juniperstem, she made me a nest**_.

She thought as she looked at the moss lined with soft leaves and flowers.

" **Hey!"** A sharp meow called from the left of Tundraheart. She jumped.

"Oh! I'm sorry Thistlefang..." She realised her first mistake as the grey warrior flicked his tail away from her, she realised she must have stepped on it.

"Sorry isn't good enough." He hissed, hauling to his paws and walking out the den, giving her one dark look with his green gaze. Letting out a heavy sigh, Tundraheart made her way to her nest and dozed off almost instantly.

 

***

 

A soft mew aroused Tundraheart. How long has she been sleeping? Her jaws stretched in a yawn, and she pushed herself up from her nest. The air was warm, sending shivers down her fur as Tundraheart picked up on Juniperstem’s scent, and followed it. Just as she neared the Elder’s den, the black-and-orange she-cat stepped out.

“Oh, you’re awake! Did you have a good rest?”

“Yes, and Thankyou for the nest, the flowers look pretty.” Tundraheart smiled.

“I know right? I found them just beside the Training Pond. Anyways, are you feeling up to hunting? We could also battle practice like I promised!” Juniperstem looked at Tundraheart, a flash of playfulness in her green gaze.

“Of course, I’m surprised you remembered.”

She chuckled. Juniperstem purred and padded off, dipping her head to Sunstar as they passed her. The Riverclan leader waited until Dewfur, the oldest cat in the Clan, pick the largest Trout from the fresh kill pile. Sunstar chose the small Bass. Tundraheart couldn’t help feeling a pang of pity for her leader. Though she dipped her head and followed Juniperstem out the camp. The two RiverClan warriors leaped gracefully over the ravine nearby the camp then weaved through the thin trees until they thinly opened up to a river that separated them from ShadowClan. Despite being close to ShadowClan borders, the tensions were low. Rarely did a ShadowClan cat question them about crossing the border. Ever since the Great Hunger, ShadowClan and Riverclan’s leaders have been good allies. Just as RiverClan was about to completely fall apart, after the death of Sunstar’s kits, Snakestar aided them with fresh prey and rights to hunt in her territory until RiverClan had gained their strength back. And because of this, RiverClan was very grateful. Tundraheart always wondered why another Cl-

“Tundraheart? Are you frozen?” A quick mew caught her off-guard.

_**What?** _

Tundraheart blinked and looked at Juniperstem, the black she-cat was staring at her. “Sorry Juniperstem. What did you say?”

“I asked, how do you think the Clans will react when only few of us come to the Gathering tomorrow?” The black she-cat blinked.

“Well, I’m sure they’ll understand. If their Clan lost so many cats like us, they would have to understand.”

“I suppose. I’m just wondering, ThunderClan has been edgy for a moon, they knew the situation we were in and still try to annoy us over the border. I’ll lose it if they call us weak this Gathering.” Juniperstem’s claws worked in the damp soil.

“We’ll show them who’s weak.” Tundraheart puffed out her chest, smirking.

“Yeah? And how would you do that you mangy old Fish-Face?” Juniperstem grinned mischievously, turning to face Tundraheart, her tail swaying side to side.

“We’ll raid your territory and take it for ourselves!”

Tundraheart yowled, leaping and barrelling into the thin She-cat. Juniperstem hissed, batting her face with sheathed paws, Tundraheart closed her eyes as her paw slammed off her head. She backed away and then a heavy weight pressed against her stomach and Tundraheart’s eyes widened as she couldn’t feel solid ground. She flipped and landed on her back. Blinking away the blurriness, she managed to make out Juniperstem’s thin figure leap towards her. However, Tundraheart raised her hindlegs and kicked them against Juniperstem’s stomach, preventing her from a pin. Tundraheart rose to her paws and grinned.

“Now who’s the Fish-face?” She mocked playfully as her winded friend breathed for air.

“How did you do that?” Juniperstem replied through gasps.

“Simple," She shrugged, "Just lay on your back, and kick both hind paws out at your opponent. Kicking them together will add strength. You’re both saving yourself and winding the enemy.” She explained, quite happily. Her first full day as a Warrior and being asked by another to show her tricks. Though, Tundraheart wasn’t the origin of the trick, it was her mentor, Scaleclaw, who died of Greencough in the Great Hunger.

 

A while passed and the two friends battle trained and collected plenty of fish to carry back. Just as they were heading towards the camp entrance, Thornfur and Miststream was returning from their hunting.

“I’ll ask Whisperpond if she wants any prey.” Mewed Thornfur as he dropped his prey on the killpile, picking up a spare mouse in his jaws. Tundraheart watched the cream coloured cat as he padded across the clearing to the Nursery, his tail swishing as he disappeared inside. Sunstar was bathing in the mid-day sunlight with Troutfang, Dewfur and Cloudsplash.

“I’ll go see what stories they are sharing, I have a feeling it’s an embarrassing story about me.” A chuckle escaped Juniperstem’s throat as she made her way to the Elders and the Leader.

Tundraheart sat down on her haunches and gazed up. The sun was reaching its peak, clouds drifting without a worry in the world, as if nothing was to happen to them. Why do they move so peacefully? Gliding through the sky with nothing to worry about, when so much pain has happened beneath them. Tundraheart questioned them in her thoughts, struggling to understand the reason everything around her was so oblivious. Her thoughts trailed to her mother, Briartail, who was another victim to the Great Hunger. Tundraheart’s chest ached as she closed her eyes.

_**I miss her so much… She always knew the right thing to say to answer my questions…** _

**“What’s wrong my flower?”**

Her mothers voice drifted through her memories. Tundraheart was back in the nursery, though she could still hear Juniperstem talking to the Elders, her mother’s voice drowned them out. “I sneaked out of the Nursery last night...” Tundrakit confessed.

“You did? Where did you go?” Her mother’s gaze grew concerned. “I didn’t leave the camp, I swear. I wanted to look at the stars.”

“The stars? Why?” Briartail wrapped her tail around her kit, drawing her close to her sweet pelt.

“They were staring at me. They don’t leave, they just stare at me, so I stared back.”

“They have done that for seasons upon seasons. These stars are always staring at us.”

“Why?” Tundrakit squeaked outloud. “They are our ancestors, my dear. They are always staring down at us to protect us. Especially you.”

“Me? But I’m just a kit.”

“Yes, you are just a kit, but our ancestors will guide every one of us. You’re special to this Clan, and someday you’ll make a fine Leader, or Medicine Cat, or Warrior. Either one you choose; the stars will shield and watch you, because you’re my kit, and if anything happened, I’d climb all the way up to the sky and scold the stars until they hide behind the moon.” She purred, Briartail’s voice growing playfully stern. Tundrakit squealed in laughter, cuddling into her mother’s stomach fur.

“They won’t want to mess with you!”

“Darn right they won’t.” Briartail purred in amusement, her heart swelling with love.

 

But as the memory faded from her thoughts, Tundraheart gazed harder at the sky, tonight would be the Clan’s Full Moon Gathering. Tundraheart would be able to see Briartail there, when she looked up, and when the stars looked down.

 _ **“They will always be staring down at us to protect us.”**_ Her mother’s voice whispered once again in her mind.

_**Then why did they take her?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any mistakes througout the story, please comment so I can improve!
> 
> Link to designs on my DevaintArt!   
> https://www.deviantart.com/capricornarts
> 
> Thankyou!


	2. RIVERCLAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this was a few days. I wrote Chapter 3 before writing Chapter 2, I felt like you needed some sort of introduction to the characters, and I felt like I was rushing things. So, enjoy two Chapters at once!

CHAPTER 2

RIVERCLAN

Tundraheart was sitting outside the nursery. The air was light and warm. When she looked around the camp she noticed the vegetation was damp and shining from the recent frost that coated the forest. Tundraheart got to her paws and stretched, crouching and her claws unsheathing as she stretched her spine. Her hind legs shook as she walked forwards towards the small stream that loosely travelled through the camp.Tundraheart lowered her head to drink the icy cold water. Her ears angled towards the small trickling it made.

“Good morning my little Warrior.”

Tundraheart raised her head towards the voice. It was her father. Owltail. His pelt was round and thick, a dark brown at the top of his body and grew light towards his under-body. Tundraheart purred at cat she’s loved since she was born, brushing her head against his chest fur.

“Good Morning father.” She looked up at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Hm. I’ve never been better. Our kit is finally a Warrior.” He purred, nuzzling Tundraheart’s ear. “I’m proud of you, and your mother would be just as proud.” Owltail’s gaze clouded slightly.

Tundraheart listened.

_**“** _ _**Our”?** _

Tundraheart shook the thought away. “I know. But she watched from StarClan, I’m sure.” Tundraheart wanted to change the topic.

Talking about Briartail was painful for Owltail, even if he brought it up. No cat could challenge his loyalty to Briartail. He loved her since they were kits, and, even though Briartail always teased and tested his love, he would always do something extra to impress his love.

“But maybe we could do a hunting patrol?” Tundraheart mewed. Owltail nodded.

“Good idea. We can take Thistlefang with us, I’ll go get him.” Owltail insisted, walking off before Tundraheart could speak.

_**Hm. I suppose I could let him look for Thistlefang, keep him distracted from his thoughts.** _

***

Thistlefang was sat at the bank of the river, his ears angled forward and his eyes scanning the water. A trout was swishing around in the water, one second swimming left then one second swimming right. Within seconds Thistlefang launched his paw into the water and hooked the trout out, water splashing Tundraheart’s pelt. Tundraheart focused on her own future catch. Her eyes following a small Pike. Her gaze turned to slits as she lowered her head, careful to not let her shadow spook the fish. Tundraheart waited a couple of moments before splashing both forepaws into the water, sinking her claws into the flesh and dragging out the large fish. The small Pike started to flap around wildly across the grass. Tundraheart leaped out of the way as Thistlefang leaped forwards and killed it quickly with his claw to it's head.

“Thanks.” She huffed, looking at Thistlefang.

“No problem, I suppose.” He grumbled.

Tundraheart stared at him as he turned away and crouched back beside the bank.

 _ **I understand why he’s so grumpy, but soon he will get over his loss, I hope**_.

Since the Great Hunger, Thistlefang has been more to himself. His entire litter had died from Greencough or starvation, his father, and the cat he admired, Raincloud, also took ill. Memories flashed in Tundraheart’s mind.

 

Tundrapaw was resting beside the freshkill pile with Juniperpaw, suddenly Thistlepaw, due to be a Warrior any day now, walked into the camp, his gaze troubled.

“What’s wrong Thistlepaw?” Mewed a long-furred cat, his coat pure white, his body thin.

“I’ve looked for Raincloud everywhere, the Training pond, the River, the Dens, the Borders… everywhere Frostlake…” Thistlepaw’s mew was growing desperate, trying to keep his voice low.

“We’ll continue to look for her, don’t lose hope.” Frostlake soothed to his apprentice. Cloverpond stepped forward.

“The last I heard of Raincloud she was fetching herbs for me.” She mewed, sitting and wrapping her white tail neatly around her soft paws.

“Why would you send her off to look for herbs when she’s sick?” Thistepaw hissed.

“She insisted, but I was going to check on her.”

Tundrapaw watched Cloverpond as she spoke, her face was betrayed little worry. Thistelpaw pinned his ears to his head, a hiss escaping his jaws.

**“Tundraheart!”**

A mew shook her from her thoughts, blinking, she looked at Thistlefang. He was looking at her, his gaze slitted.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at me, it was getting on my nerves.” He grumbled. Thistlefang turned his gaze away, looking back at the pile of dead fish.

“We should take this back to camp, we shouldn’t catch more than we can carry.”

Owltail nodded. “Very well. The Clan will have full bellies today. Well done.” He said as he picked up a large fish, and turned towards the direction of the RiverClan Camp. 

***

Tundraheart dropped the trout at the kill pile when Cloverpond walked over, sniffing at the prey pile. Her white fur shone, Tundraheart guessed she just groomed it, and the light gray-and-orange patches on her fur was just as bright.

“Hm. I’ll give some prey to the Elders.” The medicine cat mewed.

“Good idea.” Tundrahearts gaze narrowed. Even though Cloverpond was a medicine cat, she was very dull. Tundraheart watched as she snatched the Small Pike she caught earlier and carry it towards the Elders den. Tundraheart sat to let the breeze flatten her fur along her face, shutting her eyes to relish the calm, collected quiet she admired. The dens were quiet, the camp was quiet, the forest was quiet… too quiet?

Though Tundraheart shrugged and grabbed a small Trout, dragging it from the killpile and laying in the same spot when she was an apprentice and Thistlefang faced one of the cloudiest days of his life. A small time passed and Tundraheart was dozing, only to wake properly as Whisperpond, Thornfur’s mother, nudge her shoulder with her paw.

“Tundraheart?” She whispered.

“Um, yes Whisperpond? Why are you out of your nest? Cloverpond told you to not even leave the den.” She pressed.

“I know, but I was worried about you.”

“Why?”

_**If anything, she’s worrying me. Whisperpond barley speaks since, well, ever.** _

It was only her mate, Stormflood, who heightened her confidence, but, in the Great Hunger, he was yet another victim of many in the starvation.

“Cloverpond wont stop talking about you. She said she will speak to you about something important. I don’t know what, she’s keeping it secret.”

_**What have I done now?** _

“Oh, well, that doesn’t sound good… well, thankyou for telling me, you should of just called me to your nest.”

“Now that I think, I suppose I should of.” Chuckled Whisperpond.

Tundraheart watched as the pale-gray she cat padded back to the nursery.

_**I wonder what Cloverpond wants…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes, please comment them so I can improve!
> 
> Link to my DevaintArt for designs!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/capricornarts


	3. THE GATHERING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight it's the Full Moon Gathering, and tonight tensions between the Clans grows.

CHAPTER 3

THE GATHERING

The moon was rising. The birds had retreated to their nests, letting the nocturnal creatures take over for the night. Quietly, the leaves stirred in the cold breeze and the owls hooted in warning that their hunt for the vulnerable has begun. Suddenly the plain forest floor thrummed at the movement of several feral cats as they wove their way through the thin trees. Walking along the stream that had a spine of jutting rocks. At the head of the group, a large golden cat bounded forward, occasionally looking to make sure her cats were following.

 “Almost there,” Sunstar mewed, “I plan on being early. If we are the last Clan there it will make us look weaker than we are.” She pressed. Tundraheart understood. RiverClan has been struggling for food, and it showed in gatherings. Even though they hated to admit it, Tundraheart always caught the occasional stare from another cat. And Sunstar had a point. If they kept coming to Gatherings late, they could look disorganised. Blinking away her thoughts, Tundraheart saw the trees and bushes opened up to a large clearing, that was dominated with over a dozen cats, with a variety of colours and shapes.

“I smell ShadowClan and Skyclan.” Mewed Tundraheart, who was near the front beside Owltail, swishing his long fluffy tail.

“The others will be here shortly.” He replied calmly.

Tundraheart looked up at her father, blinking. She followed him as he padded into the moon lit clearing. The grass was bathed in silver, and the small stream raked through the clearing like a clean cut. Dewfur, Troutfang and Cloudsplash all made their way to join the other Elders of the clans, meanwhile Cloverpond dipped her head respectfully towards the other Medicine cats, Pinefur of ShadowClan, and Fallencloud of SkyClan. Thornfur, Thistlefang and Miststream padded to the Warriors, purring in greeting towards a thin, light gray she-cat called Pebbleshade, who was a Warrior of Shadowclan, along with her sister, Whitesplash, who was a ginger she-cat with white patches over her fur. Tundraheart lowered her head and made her way towards the Elders, Juniperstem following.

“Hello.” Juniperstem purred when she sat down.

“Well hello Juniperstem, Tundrapaw.” Replied the dark brown she-cat. Her muzzle covered in silver fur.

“It’s Tundra _heart_ now.” Mewed Tundraheart, her heart warming. She always enjoyed Nutpelt’s company, even if it was brief during Gatherings. Nutpelt always had funny stories to tell, and to bicker with her denmate, Jayfoot, who unfortunately seemed to not be present this gathering. Even so, the wise old cat still had her gaze as bright as a kit.

“Oh, congratulations! I knew you’d pass your assessment. You’re a promising young cat.” She purred out loud.

“Thankyou.” Tundraheart purred, curling her tail neatly around her paws.

“So, how’s the prey running in your territory?” Mewed the elderly cat.

“Oh, it’s running just fine. The prey is returning quickly.” Replied Juniperstem, her voice enthusiastic.

“We are still very grateful for what ShadowClan has done, I hope we get to repay you.” Tundraheart added, dipping her head at Nutpelt.

“It was an honour helping. All the Clans must thrive together. Enemies or not. Anyways, it seems ThunderClan and Windclan are here. You two go and catch up with the other Warriors, I can see Rabbitleap and Oakclaw coming, and they look grumpy as always.” Chuckled Nutpelt.

“Well, it’s been nice talking to you, bye Nutpelt!” called Tundraheart and Juniperstem as they padded off, hearing Nutpelt call goodbye in return.

Just as the two friends met with the fellow Warriors, they soon realised ThunderClan and WindClan had took over the space around the clearing, the clearing now packed with cats. Tundraheart raised her muzzle, struggling to see through the sea of ears and voices as her eyes narrowed at the Leaders as they leaped gracefully onto the boulder, their pelts shining.

**“Let the Gathering begin!”**

The WindClan leader’s voice rang throughout the clearing. The Cats of the Clans grew quiet, their heads whipped towards the large jutting boulder that was at the end of the clearing, near the small stream. All four leaders were sat on the boulder, that was outlined in silver from the bright full moon, all Deputies and Medicine cats sat together at the bottom, where the shadows made their eyes gleam. As Tundraheart watched, her eyes fell on the ShadowClan deputy, Boulderstep, and the ThunderClan deputy, Lionfang, sat further away from each other, their gazes locked at each other with hostility, and their pelts bristling.

**_I wonder what’s up with them._ **

Tundraheart thought. As Tundraheart settled on her spot, the leaders began addressing the cats. Snakestar of ShadowClan spoke first.

“ShadowClan has thrived through the leafbare. The weather was cruel, but we kept each other safe and well fed, even if some sacrifices were made, as we lost an elder this past moon, Jayfoot.”

**_Oh! Poor Jayfoot! Why did Nutpelt not mention him?_ **

She thought as she turned her head to Nutpelt, the old she-cat nodded to Tundraheart, her gaze lowered.

**_I see. You’re grieving. I understand._ **

Tundraheart tried to say through her gaze. She turned her head back around to listen to Snakestar.

“However, StarClan has blessed us with my daughter, Nightbreeze, as she is expecting new kits to ShadowClan.” Murmurs of praise rippled through the crowd as Snakestar was stepping back and letting Sunstar speak.

“I’m glad to hear ShadowClan is thriving, and we grieve for Jayfoot. But RiverClan is forever grateful to ShadowClan, aiding us in our time of need. Unfortunately, as I you all noticed, we have lost many, too many to name. Though we will keep their memory alive in us.” Tundraheart saw Owltail’s head lower as Sunstar spoke, clearly thinking of his mate, Briartail.

“RiverClan owes ShadowClan a great debt, and hopefully in the future we can repay you. As we are getting stronger, welcoming a new Warrior to RiverClan, Tundraheart!” Sunstar raised her voice, catching Tundraheart off guard.

Cats of all Clans turned around to see her, their mews praising and congratulating. Tundraheart purred, not as much nervous as she thought she would be. She waited for this moment all her life, why be nervous? Sunstar nodded at Tundraheart and stepped back. Brightstar, the leader of ThunderClan stepped forward.

“Well. ThunderClan isn’t what you call a ‘greatful’ Clan.” She hissed, her white and orange pelt smooth, but her orange tail was twitching and spiked. “How did ShadowClan have enough prey to feed _two_ clans in _leafbare?_ ” Brightstar’s icy blue gaze was staring at Snakestar, Tundraheart could make out the challenge in her mew. “Explain that to me.”

Snakestar stood up, growling. “Are you accusing me of stealing prey?”

“I never said anything about stealing. Why would I accuse such a _kind_ leader of such?”

“You were implying it, Brightstar.” Snaketstar’s mew grew stern. The cats of ShadowClan were staring at ThunderClan, hissing. ThunderClan was like a mirror.

“How dare you accuse us of stealing!”

“Flea-pelts!”

Cried another cat that Tundraheart couldn’t see. Tundraheart turned her gaze towards a light brown she-cat, snarling at a large dark and light gray tom. His fur was thick and long, his tail swaying side to side as if he was preparing to attack the ThunderClan cat. Tundraheart quickly padded over, his fur reeked of ShadowClan.

“Leave Shallowpaw alone! He chased a squirrel out and the second he realised he crossed the border he ran back. He didn’t even catch the stupid squirrel!” His mew was deep and threatening. Behind him was a young cat, his pelt was gray too, looking almost identical to the larger cat who was standing over him.

“Liar! I watched him kill it and run back.” The she-cat noticed Tundraheart. “He’s lying!”

“Do I look like I care who’s lying? Leave them alone!” Tundraheart’s pelt bristled.

The brown she-cat huffed. Her head whipped around towards the voice of Duststar, the WindClan leader.

“Enough! Look at the sky you fools! StarClan is angry with us.” His stern mew rang across the clearing, silencing every cat.

Tundraheart looked up, the dark indigo sky specked with stars was now coated with dark clouds, the moon only visible at the peak of it. Juniperstem padded beside Tundraheart, giving the large dark-gray cat a long look. “What are you doing?”

“I was defending…” Tundraheart gazed at the dark-gray cat. “What was your name?”

“Gorgefur.” He mewed through his deep voice. “And this is Shallowpaw, my baby brother.”

“I’m not a baby!” The young cat huffed, his face screwed up.

“Sure you’re not.” Gorgefur purred.

Tundraheart smiled, she looked back to Juniperstem. “A ThunderClan cat was challenging them so I stepped in.”

“Hm. I’ve never liked ThunderClan, always grumpy and always think they are the most important clan because of their history.” The black she-cat grumbled. “Anyways, Sunstar is leaving. We need to go.”

“Alright, coming.” Tundraheart mewed. Juniperstem padded away towards Miststream. Tundraheart paused and looked back at Gorgefur. “Nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you too. Thanks for helping.” He mewed.

“No problem... Anytime.” Tundraheart nodded, and ran back after Juniperstem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice any mistakes throughout my story, please comment so I can improve!
> 
> A link to my DevaintArt for designs.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/capricornarts

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/popular-all-time/?section=&global=1&q=capricornarts


End file.
